masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Das Geheimnis der Ankunft
Willkommen im ersten von zwei Zwischenzyklen (Z-Zyklen). Die Zwischenzyklen bestehen aus einer ganzen Serie, und fallen deswegen etwas länger aus als normal. Anstatt sie also in drei oder vier Teile aufzuspalten, kommt hier die geballte Ladung. Wegen des (ergonomisch gesehen) unvorteilhaften Designs der Internetseiten empfehlen sich alle zehn bis zwanzig Minuten kleine Pausen. Wer die Z-Zyklen überspringen will ist hier richtig; wer zum zweiten Z-Zyklus will klickt hier; und mit diesem Link kommt man zu einer kleinen Kurzgeschichte. Wer wissen will, wie das alles passieren konnte, kommt hier mit zum Beginn des zweiten Zyklus'. Mass Effect - Little Stories Das Geheimnis der Ankunft Vor wenigen Stunden wurde die Kollektoren-Basis von Commander Shepard zerstört. Während er und seine Mannschaft feierten, trieben die Überreste der Blackbird XR-2 durch die Leere des interstellaren Raumes. Was niemand auf der Normandy SR-2 wusste: Sie waren nicht alleine im Tartarus Trümmerfeld gewesen. Die Blackbird, und mit ihr Commander Phoenixclaw, befand sich auch dort. Phoenixclaw kämpfte für ihre Mannschaft. Vorrangig jedoch wollte sie erfahren, was die Reaper vorhatten. Sie nahm dafür in Kauf, dass die Station nicht von ihr, sondern von jemand anderen in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Sie nahm dafür sogar ihren Tod in Kauf. Während sie mit den Vorboten rang und brisante Informationen von ihm bekam, kämpfte Shepard gegen die Reaper-Larve. Nachdem die Station gesprengt wurde, und Phoenixclaw über die Pläne der Reaper nachdachte, folgte schließlich der Hiobsschlag. Die Schockwelle der Explosion hatte die Blackbird beschädigt. Schwer beschädigt. Und so zerbrach sie, kurz nachdem sich die gesamte Mannschaft retten konnte. So kam es zu dieser Ausgangsituation… Der wing’sche Frachter „Ata'ir Ascendant“ hatte die Notsignale der einzelnen Rettungskapseln aufgefangen und sie an Bord geholt. Als letztes wurde die Cockpitkapsel geborgen. Sobald sie aufgebrochen wurde, stieg Phoenixclaw raus und blickte auf ihre Mannschaft. Einige waren verstört oder standen unter Schock, genau wie der Pilot Philipp „Silver“ Metal. Er musste aus der Kapsel rausgetragen werden, da er sich wegen seiner Schockstarre kaum bewegen konnte. Sie selbst war ebenfalls mitgenommen, allerdings mehr wegen den vorherigen Kämpfen mit den Kollektoren. Sie und ihre Mannschaft wurden herzlich aufgenommen und bekamen leer stehende Frachtkammern als Aufenthaltsräume zugesprochen, sowie medizinische Ersthilfe. Phoenixclaw wollte aber nur eins und ging deswegen auf die Brücke des Frachters. Die Brücke des zivilen Frachters ähnelte von der Grundidee etwas denen der Allianzschiffe. Sie war kreisrund, der Captain stand auf einer runden Plattform und konnte durch die großen Fenstern nach draußen schauen. Unter seiner Plattform saßen in einem Bogen zwei Piloten, ein Navigator und jemand, der die Waffen bediente. Ganz vorne, praktisch direkt vor den Fenstern, waren weitere Konsolen, die aber momentan nicht besetzt waren. „Neuer Kurs: SEO-Corona-System.“, wies der Captain an, worauf sich Navigator und Pilot diverse Hologramme über die Terminals schoben. Phoenixclaw ging vor zum Captain. „Danke, dass Sie mich und meine Crew so schnell aufsammeln konnten.“, meinte sie. „Es war mir eine Ehre. Wir treffen nicht oft auf Leute der Star Alliance. Dem großen Bruder müssen wir von der kleinen Handelsallianz doch helfen. Einige Fragen hab ich allerdings schon Miss…“ „Phoenixclaw. Commander Marié Phoenixclaw.“ „Angenehm. Captain Esteban Martínez. Ok, Commander Phoenixclaw. Was treibt sie in den Psi-Bereich? Und dann auch noch so nah zum Omega-Sektor.“ „Wir haben einen gefährlichen Feind innerhalb des Omega-Sektors bekämpft, und gewonnen. Leider war mein Schiff mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden als angenommen. Es implodierte, nachdem wir aus den Raumtunnel brachen.“, erklärte sie freizügig. „Klingt nach einem mächtigen Feind. Gut das er nun ausgeschaltet ist, ich hätte mich mit denen nicht anlegen wollen.“ „Wo bringen Sie uns hin?“ „Zuerst müssen wir zum Stützpunkt der Handelsallianz im SEO-Corona-System. Wir haben einige Frachten, die wir dort abgeben müssen. Wir fliegen Sie dann zur Calypso-Station, wo die „Ascending Light“ Sie aufnehmen und zur Abstergo-Station bringen wird.“, erklärte Captain Martínez. „Das alles wird etwa einen Tag dauern.“ Phoenixclaw überlegte etwas und entgegnete: „Abstergo? Wieso zum Hauptquartier der Wing Technologies?“ Ihr schwante übles. „Das wollte der Admiralitätsrat so. Ich frage nicht weiter nach, und will auch nicht wissen wie wichtig und geheim Ihre Mission war. Wahrscheinlich würden wir alle sonst einen mehrseitigen Verschwiegenheitsvertrag vorgelegt bekommen.“ „Mit einer Mordandrohung.“, vervollständigte einer der Piloten. Während er das sagte, aktivierte das Schiff seinen Schock-Antrieb, und Phoenixclaw vermisste die Blackbird mit ihren modernen Dämpfern. Sie ging wieder zu ihrer Mannschaft. Mistral hatte mittlerweile die Fälle voneinander getrennt. Katatonische und geschockte Leute saßen und standen auf einen Fleck und blickten mit leerem Blick vor sich hin, alle anderen (mit Schnittverletzungen und eventuellen Prellungen) wurden schon behandelt oder besaßen entsprechende Bandagen und Heilcreme. Sie konnte Enriya sehen. Ihre sonst schon helle Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich in ein pastellblau verwandelt, womit sie nun noch blass blauer als sonst wirkte. Auch Silver war dazwischen, da er immer noch etwas verkrampft wirkte, sich aber immerhin schon aktiv bewegte. Seraphim und die anderen ihres Squads wurden wegen trivialerer Sachen wie Schnittverletzungen und kleineren Prellungen behandelt und tratschten über den Sieg. „Wie sieht’s aus?“, fragte Mistral, während sie einem der befreiten Offiziere eine Carbonschiene anpasste. „Nun, über kurz oder lang werden wir auf der Abstergo-Station landen.“ Mistral fiel kurz die angepasste Schiene aus der Hand. „Abstergo? Wow... Was will Techtron?“ „Das weiß niemand, ich hoffe allerdings nichts schlimmes.“ Mistral schaute auf den Offizier und legte ihm die Carbonschiene an. „Wir reden später nochmal darüber. Sprich davor mal mit Silver.“ Phoenixclaw schaute auf Silver, der etwas Abseits stand und unruhig seine Finger knetete. Noch ehe sie noch etwas fragen konnte, war Mistral schon zum nächsten Patienten gegangen. Phoenixclaw seufzte und stahl sich zu Silver herüber. „Nun?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie beide eine Weile stumm rumstanden. „Was nun? Schon wieder ein Schiff?“, entgegnete er und ballte nun seine beiden Fäuste immer wieder zusammen, ehe er locker ließ. „Wie geht es dir? Heute ist irgendwie alles schiefgelaufen, was schieflaufen kann, nicht wahr?“ „Naja, immerhin leben wir beide noch. Das ist doch wenigstens ein Erfolg. Außerdem haben wir keinen verloren.“ „Dafür ist aber das Schiff dahin. Und ich bin etwas durch den Wind.“ „Wegen der Kollektorenbasis?“ „Ja.“ Silver nahm sie zaghaft in die Arme, zuerst unsicher ob sie es wollte, dann bestimmt. „Ich muss dir immer noch für deine Aktion danken. Hättest du das nicht gemacht, triebe die Blackbird praktisch hilflos umher und die Basis wäre ohne nennenswerte Ergebnisse zerstört worden.“, meinte er dabei. „Was genau ist da eigentlich passiert? Ich habe überhaupt keine Erinnerungen mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ein Kollektor vor dem Cockpit war, danach kann ich mich nur noch an die Krankenstation erinnern.“ „Naja, auch wenn du es nicht kannst, aber ich kann mich schon erinnern. Der Kollektor hat die Tür deaktivieren können und machte sich an der Barriere zu schaffen. Ich hatte mir das MG gegriffen und feuerte schon los, obwohl er noch nicht mal durch die Barriere war, vielleicht habe ich sie dadurch auch geschwächt. Jedenfalls brach er durch. Er durchstach meine Hand, damit ich das MG fallen ließ. Dann wurde er vom Vorboten übernommen und gab mir den Rest. Ich sah einen, von Halos und Sternenglanz umgebenen, sechsflügligen Vogel, der sich genau auf mich hinabstürzte. Danach hörte ich nur noch deine Stimme und sah tausende Galaxien. Tja... Nach dieser ganzen Sache kann ich mich auch nur noch an die Krankenstation erinnern, und wie du mich gestützt hast.“, erklärte er, zog seine Arme zurück und schaute abermals auf seine, gesunden, Hände. „Hm... Dann hat dich wohl Reshanta getroffen. ... Ach du Schande!“, nun realisierte sie es. „Es sieht nicht nur danach aus. Es war so.“, bestätigte er mit einem Nicken. Phoenixclaw schaute auf ihren Freund, der immer noch abwesend auf seine Hände starrte. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir war, aber ich spürte es förmlich. Es war kein schönes Gefühl. Kein... sanftes Gleiten. Ich hatte Schmerzen, die aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle zu kommen schienen. Verdammt nochmal! Wie hast du mich zurückgebracht?!“, fragte er und packte sie an den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Scheinbar hat mich die Macht von Reshanta durchflutet. Ich hab heute so viel getan, von dem ich eigentlich keine Ahnung hab. Ich tat das alles aus einem Instinkt heraus, oder durch die Hilfe von Reshanta selbst. Ich kann es dir nicht beantw...“ Ihr Satz blieb unvollständig, da die Ascendant praktisch auf der Stelle hielt. Sie konnte Silver gerade so fassen und verhindern, dass er ungebremst umfiel. Auch der nachfolgende Anflug auf die Calypso-Station im Gemini-1-System war holprig. Als sie endlich auf der Station selbst waren, schwankten noch einige der Leute. Phoenixclaw verabschiedete sich von Captain Martínez und suchte gleich den Weg zur „Ascending Light“. Darüber hoffend, dass deren Pilot das Schiff besser im Griff hatte. Dieses gigantische Frachtschiff fiel jedem sofort ins Auge, besaß es doch einen schlanken Mittelbau, der von insgesamt sechs Bögen umgeben war, welche die beiden Flügel mit den Reihentriebwerken unterstützten und scheinbar Abwehr- und Schildmechanismen beherbergten. Hinter einem kleinen Aufbau, in welchem sich wahrscheinlich die Brücke befand, war ein Greifvogel im Sturzflug und mit nach vorne gereckten Krallen zu sehen. Darunter schimmerte in goldener Schrift das „Ascending Light“. „Silver, eine Frage. Kennst du dich mit der Handelsmarine der Wing Technologies aus?“, fragte Phoenixclaw als sie das riesige Schiff sah. „Was man halt so erfährt. Sie heißt Handelsallianz, oder seltener auch Aliança Comercial. Ihre Schiffe stammen aus der „Ascension“-Klasse, deswegen tragen sie auch immer irgendwas mit „Ascend“ oder „Rise“ im Namen. Wer sich mit der Handelsallianz anlegt, bekommt es entweder mit deren Verteidigungsschiffen zu tun, oder eben mit der Star Alliance. Ihr Zeichen stellt einen Falken dar, welcher sich auf seine Beute, sprich den Waren oder dem Geld, stürzt. Einige der Piloten, mit denen ich mal gesprochen habe, dienten für beide Allianzen.“ „Na dann. Los geht‘s.“, skandierte sie noch. Beim Betreten der Ascending Light, gerade als Silver noch was sagen wollte, trat der Captain hervor und begrüßte sie. Er trug einen eher altmodisch wirkenden weißen Mantel über den Schultern, der außerdem mit vier goldenen und nicht nur drei blauen Streifen auf den Schultern geschmückt war. Darunter hatte er einen marineblauen Proxima-Anzug mit relativ unauffälligen, dunkelblauen Streifen an. „Sie beide müssen Commander Phoenixclaw und Flight Commander Metal sein, richtig?“, fragte er. Phoenixclaw schaute kurz zum verlegen wirkenden Silver. „Das stimmt.“, meinte sie einfach und streckte die Hand aus. „Angenehm.“, entgegnete der Captain und erwiderte der Geste. „Ich bin Felix Fontana, Admiral der 2. Handelsflotte. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie und Ihre Leute von der Star Alliance auf meinen Schiff begrüßen zu können.“ „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Admiral, ich hätte einige Fragen.“ „Ich stehe Ihnen selbstverständlich für Rede und Antwort zu Verfügung. Können wir das aber an einen etwas ruhigeren Ort machen? Und wenn wir schon fliegen?“ „Natürlich. Sagen Sie mir einfach Bescheid, wenn Sie Zeit haben.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw. Admiral Fontana nickte nur und erklärte noch: „Nova wird Ihnen den Weg zu Ihren Aufenthaltsräumen zeigen.“ Worauf neben ihm das Hologramm einer Frau auftauchte. Er wünschte ihnen nochmal einen schönen Aufenthalt und ging dann. Derweil stellte sich das Hologramm vor: „Ich bin Nova, die KI dieses Schiffes. Bitte, folgen Sie mir zu ihren Kabinen.“ Während das Hologramm sie durch die hellen weißen Gänge führte und man einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf die irgendwie zusammengebastelt wirkende Calypso-Station und Gemini-1 hatte, fragte Phoenixclaw gespielt schnippisch: „Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass du befördert wurdest?“ Silver schaute aus dem Fenster und antwortete leicht verlegen: „Es war eine Zwangsbeförderung. Als Flight Lieutenant darf man keine Fregatten fliegen.“ „Von dem Titel hab ich noch nie was gehört.“ „Ist eine Eigenart von Wing. Bei der Allianz gibt es allenfalls noch den Flight Lieutenant. Die hier bei Wing haben hingegen insgesamt vier Piloten-Ränge: Den Wing Master, das ist der Rang für einfache Jägerpiloten; den Flight Lieutenant, der eigentlich ebenfalls Jäger fliegt, aber auch der Co-Pilot von Fregatten sein kann; der Flight Commander, welcher sämtliche Fregatten und Jäger fliegen kann und darf; und den Air Marshal, welchem erlaubt ist, alle Klassen zu fliegen, allen voran die richtig großen Kriegs- und Schlachtschiffe und Zerstörer. Somit musste ich Zwangsbefördert werden, sonst hätte ich die Blackbird nicht alleine fliegen dürfen.“ „Und das kannst du mir nicht so am Rande erzählen?“ „Ich hatte irgendwie nie eine Gelegenheit dafür.“ Phoenixclaw seufzte nur: „Schwamm drüber.“ Das Hologramm der KI führte sie zu einem rundlichen Raum, welcher in einer Einbuchtung des Ganges lag. Neben einen kleinen (künstlichen?) Baumes in der Mitte und einen kleinen Lichtspiels gab es zwei gegenüberliegende Türen. Das Hologramm von Nova stellte sich vor den Baum und erzählte: „Dies sind Ihre Kabinen. Sie können sich aussuchen wer in welcher Quartier bezieht. Die Reise zur Abstergo-Station wird etwas über vier Stunden dauern, ich wünsche Ihnen deswegen nochmal im Namen der Crew einen schönen Aufenthalt. Sollten Sie irgendwelche Fragen über mich oder das Schiff haben, stehe ich Ihnen zur Verfügung. Aria Athera.“ Das Hologramm verbeugte sich und verschwand. Ihre Kabinen waren etwa identisch. Der einzige Unterschied lag in der Deckenlampe. In der rechten Kabine war sie in Form einer stilisierten Spirale, welche auf die restliche Decke überging; in der linken in Form einer Kristallstruktur, die von der Decke hing und feine Lichtreflexionen zauberte. Allgemein wirkte die Einrichtung sehr organisch, fast schon modernistisch. „Dies ist eine Nachricht an alle: Die Ascending Light legt jetzt ab. Jeder der nicht an Bord arbeitet und oder mitfliegt muss in zwei Minuten von Bord gegangen sein.“, meldete sich Nova. Etwa zwei Minuten drauf legte die Ascending Light ab und flog, der Aussicht nach, mit einer Überkopfrolle los. Die Ascending Light wechselte dann in ÜLG und reiste durch diverse Sonnensysteme. Silver und Phoenixclaw setzten sich in einer der beiden Kabinen zusammen und redeten über dies und das. Irgendwann, laut einer Karte mit der aktuellen Position waren sie mittlerweile zwei Sektoren weiter und erreichten bald den Flugkorridor in den Omega-Sektor, kamen sie auf die Kollektorenbasis zu sprechen. „Was hast du da drin gemacht?“, fragte Silver nur. „Einigen Kollektoren in den Arsch getreten und unsere Mannschaft wieder vervollständigt.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw nur knapp. „Aber das kann ja nicht alles sein.“ „Ich habe, neben der Deaktivierung einer Sicherheitsbarriere, die das Manipulieren des Reaktors verhinderte, mit den Vorboten gesprochen.“ „Du hast was?!“, fragte er ungläubig. „Bist du nicht Indoktriniert worden?“ „Nein, jedenfalls hat es sich nicht so angefühlt wie bei dem, was mir Enriya über die Ergebnisse ihrer Schwester erzählt hat. Es war kein Kitzel im oder am Kopf, ich hörte auch kein undeutliches Flüstern. Nur meine eigenen Gedanken und das Schreien von Reshanta, wie sie durch mich den Vorboten anbrüllte und mit irgendwelchen Angriffen attackierte.“ „Was hat er zu dir gesagt?“ „Die Föderation ist in großer Gefahr. Die Reaper wissen, dass ihnen all die Jahre ein großer Teil der galaktischen Gemeinschaft entgangen ist. Diesmal wollen sie diesen Teil in ihre perverse „Lösung“ miteinbeziehen. Soweit ich aus den Datenbanken von EVI erfahren habe, interessiert sich die Föderation nicht für diese Bedrohung. Sie nimmt einfach nur hin, dass bestimmte Gebiete einfach für einige tausend Jahre gesperrt werden. Dass ganze Völker, mit denen sie nur kurz, wenn überhaupt, in Berührung kommen, komplett ausgelöscht werden, ist ihnen egal.“, erklärte sie nur. Silver schaute sie entgeistert an: „Das heißt, dass die ganze Galaxis in den Krieg ziehen muss. Oh Scheiße…“ Phoenixclaw lehnte sich zurück: „Sieht ganz danach aus. Wir…“ „Commander Phoenixclaw, kommen Sie bitte auf das Kommandodeck. Ich werde Ihnen den Weg dorthin zeigen.“, unterbrach sie Nova, die wieder aufgetaucht war. Phoenixclaw nickte nur und stand auf. Auf den Weg zu einen der unzähligen Fahrstühle fragte Nova: „Bis jetzt haben Sie noch nichts über dieses Schiff oder die Handelsallianz wissen wollen. Haben Sie diesbezüglich keine Fragen?“ „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass mir Admiral Fontana etwas erklären würde.“ „Die Annahme ist gar nicht so falsch. Meine Informationen wären auch viel zu ausführlich, in dem Fall ist es vielleicht besser so.“ „Eine Frage hab ich schon: Hat jedes Schiff der Wing Technologies eine eigene KI?“ „Ja. Und wir alle haben eine eigene Persönlichkeit. Dabei sind wir alle eigentlich nur Kopien der Stammmutter.“ Phoenixclaw blieb kurz stehen. „Stammmutter?“ „Die Ur-KI EVI. Unser Grundcode ist eine schlankere Version ihres Codes, der nur für die Schiffe auf denen wir installiert werden angepasst wird. Dazu kommt dann noch eine kontrolliert entwickelte Persönlichkeit. Ich, zum Beispiel, bin die 1024igste Kopie. Aber keiner von uns ist so weitreichend vernetzt wie sie. Und keiner von uns hat Zugriff auf die alten Archive und Daten der Wing Technologies. Wenn wir uns beim Andocken mit den Stationen verbinden, bekommen wir zwar die Möglichkeit mit einen Teil von EVI zu kommunizieren, doch der große Rest bleibt uns verschlossen. Das hängt wahrscheinlich auch mit ihrer Versiegelung zusammen.“ Phoenixclaw wurde etwas stuzig. „EVI wurde versiegelt?“ „In ihrem Code wurden sämtliche Ergebnisse, Ereignisse und Daten der Wing Technologies gespeichert. Das Mastermind hatte zum Schutz dieser Daten, zu denen nur sie einen kompletten Zugriff besaß, ein Protokoll geschrieben, welches mit ihrem Tod aktiviert wurde. EVI wurde versiegelt, einzig ihre Grundprogramme und –Funktionen waren noch aktiv, sonst wären die Wing Technologies zusammengebrochen. Niemand weiß, wie Master Techtron sie wieder aktivieren konnte.“ Sie kamen zu einem breiten Fahrstuhl mit zwei hintereinander geschobenen Türen. „Dieser hier bringt Sie direkt zum Kommandodeck. Admiral Fontana erwartete Sie dort.“ Der röhrenförmige Fahlstuhl war mit einer der hauseigenen Imagin-Verschalungen ausgestattet, die neben einer emulierten Wirklichkeit („Sicht“ auf die vorbeiziehenden Decks und Sterne), auch den momentanen Standort im Schiff zeigten. Sie fuhr mit ihm von Deck 15 zu Deck 2. Unter Deck 15 befanden sich dann sogar nochmal 10 Decks, die größtenteils aus Fracht- und Crewräumen bestanden. Naja, sie befand sie auch an der höchsten Stelle des Schiffrumpfes, zu den Seiten hin wurden es weniger Decks. Und es war kein reines Frachtschiff, sondern auch eine Art Liner für Reisende, da macht das schon Sinn. Nachdem sie endlich auf Deck 2 war und sich die Türen öffneten, erkannte sie, dass es scheinbar wirklich einen standarisierten Unterschied zwischen den Brücken der zivilen Handelsallianz und der militärischen Star Alliance gab. Die Brücke der Ascending Light war nur leicht anders aufgebaut als die der Ata'ir Ascendant. Die Befehlsplattform war nicht eine Ebene höher als der Rest, sondern nur durch eine Stufe getrennt. Auf derselben Ebene, auf der der Kommandant stand, saßen die drei Piloten versetzt hintereinander. Der erste Pilot saß mittig und direkt vor den großen Fenstern, dahinter, nach rechts versetzt, saß der Co-Pilot und hinter dem, links vom ersten Piloten versetzt, war der dritte. Auf der restlichen Brücke war der ganze restliche Schmus verteilt, in der rechten hinteren Ecke der Brücke befand sich die aufrecht stehende Projektion der Galaxie-Karte, davor war der Navigator. Admiral Fontana stand auf der Befehlsplattform und gab den Piloten einige Anweisungen zum bevorstehenden Schock-Sprung. Er drehte sich um und wurde sogleich von Phoenixclaw begrüßt. „Schön, dass Sie so kurzfristig Zeit hatten.“ „Nicht der Rede wert. Bitte kommen Sie mit.“ Er führte sie von der Brücke in einen Nebenkomplex, in dem allerhand Offiziere saßen. Einige hatten sogar militärische Abzeichen an ihren Anzügen. Dann ging es in einen, von außen verspiegelten, abgetrennten Bereich. „Was für Fragen haben Sie?“, wollte er gleich wissen. „Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich bis heute noch nie was von der Handelsallianz gehört. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass Wing eine separate Handelsmarine besitzt.“, meinte sie leicht verlegen. Admiral Fontana schaute durch das venezianische Glas auf die Offiziere vor den Konsolen und Hologrammen. „Tatsächlich wissen es wirklich nicht viele außerhalb von Wing. Die Handelsallianz war ursprünglich ein Ableger der Star Alliance. Die „Ascention“-Klasse, aus der all unsere Raumschiffe stammen, so unterschiedlich sie auch aussehen, war eigentlich als Schlachtschiffklasse gedacht, wurde dann aber zugunsten von gigantischen Frachtschiffen aufgegeben. Die Wing Technologies konnten ihre Flotten nur organisieren, wenn sie sie aufteilten. Die reinen Handelsflotten wurden zur Handelsallianz, zu der mittlerweile nicht nur wing’sche Schiffe und Crews gehören; die bewaffneten Forschungs-, Erkundungs- und Kampfschiffe wurden zur Star Alliance.“ „Deswegen meinte der Captain der Ata'ir Ascendant, dass man dem großen Bruder helfen muss.“ „So kann man das auch sehen. Die Star Alliance hat momentan etwas mehr als 150.000 Schiffe, die Handelsallianz besitzt immerhin noch 15.000, also ein zehntel von dem der Star Alliance. Dazu kommen Verteidigungsschiffe, die gerufen werden, wenn ein Handelsschiff angegriffen wird. Die größeren, wie die Ascending Light, sind sogar selbst bewaffnet und könnten es eigentlich mit einer Fregatten-Flottille oder sogar ein oder zwei Kreuzern aufnehmen, allerdings haben wir das noch nie gezeigt.“ „Um im Notfall immer noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel zu haben. Verstehe. Was ist mit den Offizieren hier? Ich kann die Ränge verstehen, sie sorgen allgemein für Ordnung, aber einige der Offiziere tragen auch militärische Abzeichen.“ „Ja, das sind diejenigen, die sich noch entscheiden müssen, ob sie in die Handelsallianz gehen oder bei der Star Alliance bleiben. Von allen aufgenommenen Rekruten treten etwa 45% der Handelsallianz bei, die meisten müssen wir dann wieder zurück schicken, da zum Beispiel die Kapazitäten unserer Schiffe ausgereizt sind und wir keine vierfache Belegung brauchen. Ich weiß nicht wie fit sie im galaktischen Markt sind, aber die Hereter machen momentan allen Sorgen, da sie in ihren Dauerkrieg wieder einen größeren Konflikt haben und deswegen reihenweise Handelsrouten aufkündigen. Ganze Wirtschaftssysteme brechen infolgedessen, mal wieder, zusammen. Wir mussten schon die „Rising Orion“ stilllegen, da wir die Kapazitäten für ihre normalen Routen nicht mehr hatten.“, erklärte Fontana. „Ja, von dem „Konflikt“ habe ich schon einiges gehört. Das Sie deswegen aber ganze Schiffe stilllegen und deren Crew zurück zu Star Alliance schicken müssen, ist schon happig.“ „Naja, das betrifft Sie eigentlich nur am Rande. Wollen Sie sonst noch was Wissen? Zum Beispiel über das Schiff, oder den Flug zur Abstergo-Station?“ Phoenixclaw bekam ein feines Lächeln. „Beides wäre mir Recht. Zuerst aber einiges über das Schiff. Das ist ja ganz schön groß, oder?“ „Nein. Andere Schiffe wie die „Rising Orion“ oder die „Andromeda Ascendant“ sind sehr viel größer. Ich weiß, es sieht größer aus, aber der eigentliche Rumpf entspricht dem eines Kreuzers, zwar eines großen, aber eben nur eines Kreuzers. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel die „Andromeda Ascendant“: Sie ist gigantisch und sogar von der reinen Größe her größer als ein Schiff der Titan-Klasse. In die Andromeda Ascendant passt die Ascending Light viermal in der Länge und zweimal in der Höhe rein. Die Light selbst ist etwas über zwei Kilometer lang und gut 100 Meter hoch. Die Sichelflügel werden mit den sechs Schutzstreben am Körper stabilisiert und geschützt. In den Flügeln befinden sich Fusionsantriebe und Fusionsreaktoren, so genannte Omega-Reaktoren. Maximale Tonnage und maximale Anzahl von Passagieren muss ich nicht erwähnen, allerdings sollten Sie wissen, da ich eine 1000 Mann starke Crew befehlige.“ „Beeindruckend. Als ich vor einiger Zeit von kleineren Handelsallianzen hörte, waren das Zusammenschlüsse von winzig kleinen Frachtschiffen, die maximal 75 Meter lang waren und in gefährlichen Gebieten von Eskorten geschützt werden mussten. Ok, was ist mit der Abstergo-Station? Warum will mich Techtron dort haben? Und, warum heißt sie so?“ „Der Namen? Das ist interessant, Sie sind die erste, die sich über den Namen wundert. Soweit ich weiß, ist Abstergo eine Ableitung aus dem Lateinischen, jedenfalls wird es so immer gedeutet, und bedeutet „beseitigen“. Wer die Station angreifen will, wird durch die widrigen Einflüsse oder unserer Flotte beseitigt.“ Er räusperte sich. „Wegen Techtron: Ich vermute mal er will Sie wegen Ihrer letzten Mission sehen. Ich erhalte als Mitglied der Admiralität regelmäßig einige Newsletter zum derzeitigen Geschehen. Sie haben die Kollektoren gejagt und unter Verlust Ihres Schiffes besiegt. Was Techtron genau will ist mir ein Rätsel, aber es muss schon sehr wichtig sein. Sie können es aber bald rausfinden. Wir tauchen jeden Moment in die Raumverzerrung ein, es handelt sich also nur noch um etwa eine Stunde.“ „Ja, danke.“, meinte sie und dachte: „Das gibt mir Mut…“ Als sie sich verabschiedet hatte und mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder runter fuhr, waren sie bereits im Raumtunnel. Ähnlich wie beim Flug der Blackbird in den Omega-Sektor flogen rote Blitze umher. Diesmal konnte man praktisch sehen, wie sie auch auf das Schiff übergriffen. Sie war wieder auf Deck 15 und ging hinter zu ihrer Kabine, als sie Silver etwas verloren vor der Fensterfront stehen sah. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, das wir vor etwa einen Tag durch genau so einen Raumtunnel geflogen und in der Hölle gelandet sind.“ „Naja, immerhin wurden wir nicht, wie die Normandy, von Oculi beschossen. Und du konntest das Kollektorenschiff, von Hinten her, zerstören.“ „Ja, und der Normandy hab ich dann praktisch eine Breitseite verpasst, da das Kollektorenschiff davor zerbrach.“, hängte er noch missmutig an. „Pech. Hat Shepard aber nicht aufgehalten.“ Silver schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Was meinst du will Techtron von dir?“ „Mich zur Schnecke machen. Klar konnte ich einigen Kollektoren in den Arsch treten, aber außer einer „eventuellen“ Deaktivierung einer Sicherheitsbarriere vor dem Reaktorsteuermodul, und einem Gespräch mit dem Vorboten hab ich nichts erreicht. Außerdem hab ich, schon wieder, die Blackbird verloren.“, antwortete sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich zur Schnecke macht. Aber du wirst das ja bald… wow.“, Silver stockte als die Ascending Light aus den Raumtunnel brach. Unzählige Raumschiffe kamen oder verschwanden im rötlich schimmerndem Nebel, der sich um den galaktischen Kern befand. Trümmer von uralten Planeten und der schillernde Staub von alten Super Nova kamen hinzu. Die Ascending Light flog noch parallel zur Abstergo-Station. Die Station war, so wie die Aufbauten aussahen, sternförmig ausgelegt; wobei in der Mitte, auf der Rotationsachse, jeweils nach unten und nach oben, extrem lange Gebäudetürme waren. Um diese innere Struktur herum befanden sich viele Platten, die zusammen wie eine Kugel angeordnet waren. Durch die Energieschübe des galaktischen Kerns sah man die unzähligen Schutzschilde, die die ganze Station wie rote Sphären umgaben. Auch die Schutzschilde der Schiffe leuchteten dadurch immer wieder auf. Der galaktische Kern mit dem gigantischen schwarzen Loch im Innern, welches eindrucksvoll sämtliche Trümmer und Staubwolken in der Nähe einsaugte, vervollständigte die surreale Szenerie. „Ok… Jetzt bin ich am Arsch…“, erkannte Phoenixclaw nur. Silver deutete auf eines der Schiffe, die sich gerade der Station näherten. „Nein, damit hast du ein Problem. Das ist die WT-419 Crowned Eagle. Das Schiff von Admiral Shepard. Ich seh allgemein nur Schiffe der Admiralität im Anflug auf die Station. Da drüben zum Beispiel ist die WT-218 Hawkeye, und da hinten kommt die WT-523 Osprey aus den Raumtunnel.“ Ein weiteres Schiff brach kurz vor dem Kurswechsel der Ascending Light hervor. Es war so nah, dass man den Schriftzug auf der Hülle lesen konnte: „Milà reial“ – Rotmilan. Das Schiff war das Flaggschiff der 3. Flotte und somit das von Admiral Rekita, dem Oberbefehlshaber der 3. Flotte und wichtigster Vertreter der Star Alliance im Admiralitätsrat, wenn nicht sogar das momentane oberste Mitglied. „Ich zähle immerhin vier von fünf Flaggschiffen, fehlt das letzte?“ „Du irrst. Es ist schon da. Außerdem besteht die Admiralität nicht aus fünf, sondern aus neun Admirälen. Nova erzählte mir, was ich schon geahnt habe, wir sind auf einem Flaggschiff der Handelsallianz.“, berichtigte Silver und blickte weiter auf die nun näherkommende Station und die anderen Schiffe. In der Ferne konnte man plötzlich ein weiteres gigantisches Schiff sehen, welches ähnlich wie die Ascending Light geformt war, aber statt sechs, nur vier Schutzstreben besaß. „Das muss die Andromeda Ascendant sein. Wow...“ Phoenixclaw rutschte an der Wand runter, ihr Mut hatte sie gerade vollkommen verlassen. Kaum, dass die Ascending Light, etwa gleichzeitig mit fast allen andern Admiralitätsschiffen, angelegt hatte, wurden die Verletzten und Traumatisierten auf die Station gebracht. Phoenixclaw und Silver wurden getrennt voneinander abgeholt. Sie wurde in einen Fahrstuhl gesteckt und fuhr damit zuerst durch lange Gänge und dann nach oben. Während der Fahrt erkannte sie, dass sie sich nun im „oberen“ Hauptturm befand. Sie konnte sich auf gar nichts vorbereiten und fühlte sich überfordert und überrumpelt. Etwas unsicher trat sie aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging einen langen, schwarzen Gang entlang, welcher mit eckigen Säulen verziert war, welche V-förmig an der Decke zusammenliefen. Die Lichtstreifen auf den Boden, sowie die eigentümliche Beleuchtung an einigen Wänden, führten sie zu einer großen, schwarzen Tür, welche mit irgendwelchen Einkerbungen versehen war. Gerade als sie sie aufmachen wollte, „kroch“ das Licht der Bahnen vom Boden zur Tür hinauf und füllte die Rillen aus. Es war, natürlich, das Logo der Wing Technologies, allerdings wirkte der Adler altmodischer, herrschaftlicher. Seine Flügel waren wie auf einem alten Wappen eher angelegt und er wirkte nicht so modern stilisiert. Die Tür öffnete sich dadurch, dass die einzelnen Teile in den Wänden und den Boden verschwanden. Als Phoenixclaw in den gigantischen runden Raum trat, konnte sie aus den Panoramafenstern auf den galaktischen Kern mit seiner Schönheit und Zerstörungskraft blicken. Er spiegelte sich auch im, auf Hochglanz poliertem, schwarzen Granit. Nach oben hin waren Sterne und Sternennebel zu sehen. Direkt davor, genau in der Mitte, stand ein Schreibtisch, der wegen des Gegenlichtes auch schwarz erschien. Dahinter war ein Stuhl mit hoher, schlanker Lehne. Von Techtron war, vielleicht auch wegen des Gegenlichtes, nichts zu sehen. „Ah gut. Sie haben es hier her geschafft.“, meinte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Oh, Verzeihung. Meine dumme Angewohnheit.“, Techtron tauchte hinter ihrem Rücken auf und stellte sich vor sie. Diesmal trug er seinen Mantel offen, die ganze Innenseite des schwarzen Mantels leuchtete hellblau und beleuchtete so ein schwarzes Hemd mit ebenfalls leuchtenden Knöpfen. Es wirkte grotesk, da seine Augen wegen Implantaten oder Tech-Linsen ebenfalls blau leuchteten. „Nun ja, jetzt treffen wir uns endlich Angesicht zu Angesicht.“, stellte Phoenixclaw trocken fest, wobei ihr eigentlich nicht vorhandener Mut noch weiter zusammenbrach. „Sieht so aus. Ich habe von EVI die Berichte erhalten. Schade, dass die Blackbird der gewaltigen Explosionskraft einer Fusionsbombe nicht standgehalten hat. Wir müssen unsere Barrierentechnologie wohl noch weiter ausbauen.“, fing er fast schon fröhlich an. „Sir? Ich hatte eigentlich mit was anderem gerechnet. Immerhin hab ich, erneut, ein Schiff verloren. Für nichts, und wieder nichts.“, fragte Phoenixclaw, nun verwirrt über Techtron. „Sie haben ein Schiff verloren, jedoch weder Ihr Wissen, noch Ihr Leben oder Ihre Crew. Ein Schiff ist nichts mehr als eine Menge Metall, welches durch die Crew und einer KI zum Leben erweckt wird. Sehen Sie es so. Außerdem war dieses Opfer ja nicht umsonst. Sie haben mit den Vorboten gesprochen, richtig?“, fragte Techtron und lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch an. „Woher... EVI?“ „Genau.“ „Nun gut. Ich habe etwas erfahren, was nicht nur die Wing Technologies interessieren dürfte. Die Reaper wissen von der Existenz der Föderation, und sie haben scheinbar endlich einen Weg gefunden, um an die Föderationsvölker ranzukommen. Wir sind nicht mehr sicher. Die ganze Galaxie ist nicht mehr sicher. Nicht mal hier im Omega-Sektor kann man Schutz finden: Die Kollektorenbasis beweist, dass die Reaper ebenfalls bis zum Kern vorgedrungen sind! Und das nur mit Massenportalen!“, erzählte Phoenixclaw. „Gut. Sehr gut... Genau das wollte ich hören. Genau deswegen hab ich die Admiralität hergerufen. Sie haben das bestätigt, was wir schon seit hundert Jahren fürchten. Nun können wir endlich reagieren.“ „Garantiert haben die Reaper bereits die Galaxie erreicht. Wenn sie ein Massenportal finden, heißt es Schicht im Schacht. Aber... Moment! Sie haben es vorhergesehen?“ „Die Föderation hat die letzten Millionen Jahre die Augen verschlossen und ignoriert, dass eine Rasse aus Aggressoren immer weiter in ihre Gebiete eindrang. Alles, was die Propheten der Götter mit den Markern aufgezeichnet, konserviert und weitergereicht haben, wurde ignoriert. Auch deswegen wollte das Mastermind von Anfang an, dass wir eine gigantische Flotte aufbauen. Sie wollte die erste Linie bilden, einen Anstoß geben. Und das tun wir gerade. Götter...“ Techtron seufzte. „Mit den Reapern haben Sie ebenfalls recht. Allianz-Admiral Steven Hackett ließ deswegen ein Projekt anlaufen. Wir haben zu unserem Agenten allerdings seit einiger Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr. Wollen Sie sich das Projekt anschauen und rausfinden, ob es funktioniert?“ „Kleinen Moment noch... Ich bin gerade auch etwas platt. Kann uns dieses Projekt Zeit verschaffen?“ „Ja. Aber nur wenn es funktioniert. Wie Sie gerade gesagt haben, haben wir keine Chance mehr, wenn die Reaper ein Massenportal finden und sich ausbreiten. Genau darauf setzt es an. Was unser Agent allerdings untersuchte, war der Wegbereiter des Projektes. Ein Objekt, welches von den Forschern „Objekt Rho“ genannt wird. Der Kontakt brach ab, bevor er uns erklären konnte, was es damit auf sich hat. Schlechtesten falls ist es ein Reaperartefakt, dann ist das gesamte Projekt verloren.“ „Und die Reaper können praktisch durch unsere Hintertür einfallen.“ „Ja.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte gequält. „Und es findet sich niemand, der mal schnell zum Projekt gehen und sich dort als Forscher ausgeben kann?“ „Jedenfalls niemand, der waghalsig genug ist, falls etwas schiefgeht.“ „Na gut. Ich hab ja gerade sowieso kein Schiff. Ich versuch es. Wie schnell können Sie mich einschleusen?“ „Sehr schnell. Wir haben nur noch auf einen Freiwilligen gewartet.“ Mehrere Leute kamen rein. „Oh, das wollte ich noch sagen. Als ich die Kampfauswertungen gesehen habe ist mir was aufgefallen: Sie sollten wissen, dass der Kampfanzug über einen Phasengenerator verfügt. Sie können sich wie die Blackbird in der Phase verschieben.“ Phoenixclaw schaute etwas entgeistert. „Aha... Gut zu wissen...“ Sie wurde von den Leuten langsam umringt. „Wegen der Sache mit dem Schiff: Wird das irgendwie auf mich zurückfallen? Wird es irgendwelche Probleme geben?“ Techtron schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in seinen Lehnstuhl. „Nein. Einem Ghost-Agenten macht man doch nicht wegen solchen Nichtigkeiten den Prozess. Für eine solche Information ist jedes Opfer recht.“ Dann wurde Phoenixclaw von den Leuten rausgeführt. Sie wurde in einen kleinen separaten Teil geführt, bekam eine Einweisung in ihre Tarnidentität und ein echt wirkendes Schreiben von Hackett (wenn es nicht sogar echt war). Ihr blieb keine Zeit um sich von jemanden zu verabschieden, da sie sofort in eine kleine Fregatte der Mirage-Klasse gesetzt und in die Eve-Systeme gebracht wurde. Dort setzte man sie in ein Shuttle, welches sie zur Projekt-Basis brachte. Der ganze Flug mit allem drum und dran dauerte nicht mal drei Stunden. – Physikalisches Prinzip: Je größer das Schiff, desto geringer sein Sprung, und desto länger seine Flugzeit. Die kleine Fregatte befand sich die ganze Zeit fast ausschließlich im Schock und war deswegen auch so schnell. – Im Sonnen-System selbst stellte sie dann fest, dass sich eine weitere nicht-batarianische Fregatte im System befand: Die Normandy. Nachdem sie in der Basis angekommen war, verschwand die wing’sche Fregatte so schnell wie sie gekommen ist. Phoenixclaw wurde in ihrer Tarnidentität (die dank einem Mirage-Schild, welcher ihr Aussehen veränderte, geschützt wurde) sofort aufgenommen und rumgeführt. Dabei erfuhr sie, dass die Projektleiterin mit einer kleinen Truppe, bei der wohl auch der Agent der Wing Technologies dabei war, von Batarianern gefangen genommen wurde. Wegen des Aufenthalts der Normandy schloss sie dabei automatisch, das Shepard wohl gerade dabei war, selbige zu befreien. „Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen Dr. Stark?“, fragte der Forscher, nachdem er ihr unwichtige Sachen wie die momentane Bewohnerzahl und Energiekapazitäten erzählt hatte. „Ja, Admiral Hackett wollte von mir einen genauen Bericht über etwas, was hier „Objekt Rho“ genannt wird. Scheinbar sind die Informationen, die er von hier erhielt sehr mager. Darf ich es untersuchen?“ Die Miene des Forschers verdunkelte sich kaum merklich, doch sie bemerkte es trotzdem. „Das ist leider nicht möglich, bevor Dr. Kenson wieder da ist.“ „Können Sie mir sonst etwas darüber erzählen? Wie gesagt, die Informationen, die Admiral Hackett durch einen vorläufigen Bericht bekam, waren sehr dürftig.“ „Nein.“, antwortete der Forscher und ging einfach. Phoenixclaw blieb irritiert zurück. Jeglicher weiterer Versuch ihrerseits erneut ein Gespräch anzufangen oder etwas über das Projekt oder Objekt Rho rauszufinden, scheiterte. Dafür wurde sie aber, als jemand versuchte sie über ihr Universalwerkzeug zu erreichen, angeblufft. Den unglücklichen Kerl, Silver, musste sie kurz als ihren Verlobten ausgeben, um ein kurzes Verschwinden zu rechtfertigen. Das wiederum sorgte vor Spott und gleichzeitig für Besorgnis. Er wünschte ihr schnell sehr viel Glück, dann kappte sie die Verbindung und ging wieder zu den anderen Forschern. Irgendwann, sie befand sich mittlerweile im Aufenthaltsraum und sprach mit jemanden, der neu im Projekt und noch relativ offen war, kam ein Shuttle rein. Als sich die Tür zum Hangar öffnete kam eine Frau in Kolonistenkleidung rein, hinter ihr trat Commander Shepard in den Raum. Dr. Kenson erklärte ihm gerade knapp, was es mit Objekt Rho und dem Projekt auf sich hatte. Sie waren scheinbar auf direkten Weg zu diesem Artefakt. Phoenixclaw erkannte ihre Chance und ging einen anderen, vorhin entdeckten, Weg runter zu Objekt Rho. Kurz bevor sie den abgeschotteten Raum mit den Artefakt erreichte, sah sie eine Menge Sicherheitsleute, die sich nicht auf ihre Schichten, sondern auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten. „Da stimmt was nicht. Das ist eine Falle.“, erkannte sie und schlich sich an den Leuten vorbei. Dann kletterte sie in einen Lüftungsschacht. Dort deaktivierte sie den Mirage-Schild und griff sich das „Thunderchild“-Plasmapräzisiongewehr, welches ihr bei der Vorbereitung gegeben wurde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig positionierte sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes im Lüftungsschacht. Sie konnte Shepard durch die Tür gehen und vor dem Artefakt stehen sehen. Von dem, was er rief, von dem, was das Artefakt mit ihm tat, wurde sie damit bestätigt, was sie und Techtron vermuteten: Das Projektteam war komplett indoktriniert worden. Das Projekt würde scheitern. Nach dieser Erkenntnis, Shepard stand gerade wieder, ging die Hölle los. Die Sicherheitsleute von vorhin stürmten rein und eröffneten das Feuer. Shepard konnte sich zwar anfangs mithilfe einer genialen Lichtbogenwaffe wehren (so was wollte sie auch haben), doch schon bald musste er auf eine MP wechseln und nutze Verbrennungs-Angriffe um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. Sie half dabei; versuchte so viele Gegner wie möglich bereits beim Eintreffen umzunieten, bevor sie überhaupt in Shepards Reichweite kamen, doch wurden sie und Shepard dann von der Schockwelle des Reaper-Artefakts unterbrochen. Sie wurde nur von ihrer Schussposition weggedrückt, Shepard dagegen war zu nah dran und verlor das Bewusstsein. Dr. Kenson, die nun dieselben leuchtenden Augen wie der Kollektoren-General hatte, befahl, dass er auf die Krankenstation gebracht und festgesetzt werden solle. Dann blickte sie auf den Lüftungschacht, in dem sie sich befand, worauf Phoenixclaw unweigerlich zusammenzuckte und so schnell und leise wie möglich verschwand. Sie folgte dem Trupp, der Shepard zur Krankenstation brachte, dann verkroch sie sich in einem darüber liegenden Hauptschacht. Sie hatte immer noch die Phasenverschiebung und konnte sich damit unbemerkt aus den Lüftungsschächten verkriechen und Essen oder so holen, doch bis auf weiteres müsste sie warten. Gegen so viele Gegner käme sie mit ihrer begrenzten Munition nicht an. Außerdem würde, wenn sie das Projekt aktiviert, Shepard, solange er noch bewusstlos war, unweigerlich draufgehen. „Was mach ich jetzt, was mach ich jetzt?“, flüsterte sie vor sich hin und betrachtete die schwarze Phoenix Delta-Rüstung. Selbige empfing gerade ein Signal mit einer seltsamen Codierung. Phoenixclaw aktivierte den Helm und ging auf die Frequenz. Laut dem HUD, welches auch anzeigte, dass die Rüstung noch mit EVI über deren Zentral-Server verbunden war, war die Codierung für den Militäreinsatz von wing’schen Kommandoteams optimiert worden. Somit wusste sie ungefähr, wer das war. „Techtron?“, fragte sie unsicher, derweil wurde von EVI eine Analyse der seltsamen Frequenz vorgenommen. Es waren zwei verschiedene, die hier zusammentrafen. „Nicht ganz. Hackett hier. Was machen Sie in der Projektbasis beim Alpha-Portal? Und wo ist Shepard?“, antwortete eine bekannte Stimme. „Oh, Schande… Äh… Verzeihen Sie bitte jegliche Ausfälle, die gleich kommen werden, aber es ist sehr kompliziert und verzwickt. Außerdem sitze ich gerade in einem gottverdammten Lüftungsschacht, aber das ist unwichtig.“ „Was ist passiert? Die Batarianer sind außer sich, da Dr. Kenson ausgebrochen ist.“ „Ja, Shepard konnte sie befreien. Sie führte ihn zu Objekt Rho und offenbarte dort, dass sie und das gesamte Team von den Reapern indoktriniert wurde. Danach stürmten Sicherheitsleute den Raum und eröffneten das Feuer auf Shepard. Er konnte sich wehren, während ich ihn unterstützte. Leider wurde er dann von einem Energiestoß des Artefakts umgehauen und gefangen genommen. Ich selber musste mich in die Lüftungsschächte verkriechen.“ EVIs Analyse war beendet. Die zweite Frequenz gehörte Techtron, er hörte mit oder ermöglichte die Übertragung erst. „Können Sie das Projekt in Gang setzen? Es ist wichtig!“, fragte Hackett. „Wenn ich das Projekt starte, was passiert dann? Der Asteroid prallt gegen das Massenportal. Es wird, wahrscheinlich zerstört, und vernichtet alles. Dann wird aber auch jeder auf diesem Felsbrocken sterben, ergo auch Shepard und ich. Außer… kleinen Moment.“ Phoenixclaw switchte, laut HUD, auf die andere Frequenz. „Techtron, Sie hören das doch alles mit. Was empfehlen Sie in dieser Situation? Projekt aktivieren und mal eben alle auf diesem Felsbrocken, wahrscheinlich inklusive mir, töten; oder warten, dass Shepard aufwacht und sich dann mit ihm durcharbeiten? Ich bin gerade nicht wirklich in der Lage die Entscheidung zu treffen.“ „Das liegt in Ihrem Ermessen Commander. Aber Sie sollten sich beeilen. Die Laranc-Sonden in den äußeren Eve-Systemen orten bereits in einigen Parsec Entfernung eine große Streitmacht. Mit der Geschwindigkeit wird sie in zwei Tagen in das Portalsystem eindringen. Wir ziehen unsere Forschungsschiffe von dort bereits zurück und evakuieren so viele Interspezies-Teams mit wie möglich.“, antwortete Techtron. Phoenixclaw schaltete beide Frequenzen nun parallel und meinte: „Ich werde rausfinden, was die mit Shepard machen und ihn notfalls befreien. Sollte mir das nicht gelingen, aktiviere ich das Projekt und versuche abzuhauen. Ich...“ In dem Moment hörte sie die Stimmen von Leuten, die durch die Schächte krochen und sie suchten. „Mist! Ich muss weg! Phoenixclaw Ende.“, rief sie und machte sich aus den Staub. Nachdem sie etwas Boden gut gemacht hat und sich endlich traute die Phasenverschiebung zu starten, nahm sie sich der Frequenzen von vorhin und EVI an. „EVI, kannst du mich hören?“, fragte sie unsicher. Auf dem HUD erschien ein „Ja“ „Wieso bekomme ich nur Anzeigen? Hast du keinen Audiooutput mehr?“ „Doch, aber ich dachte, es würde stören.“, antwortete EVI. „Nein, ich bin froh wenn ich mit jemanden reden kann. Götter... Wie konnte ich schon wieder in so ein Schlamassel geraten? Und vor allem: So schnell.“ „Hängt wohl damit zusammen, dass Sie von unlösbaren oder gefährlichen Aufgaben praktisch angezogen werden.“ „Nicht sehr hilfreich EVI. Wie geht’s meinen Leuten?“ „Dr. Thanoptis und Commander Metal wurden mittlerweile, wegen einiger kleinen Komplikationen, von Fachpersonal professionell untersucht. Besonders bei Commander Metal war es ein Wunder, dass er sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Wie die Ärzte rausfanden, hat er einige innere Blutungen davongetragen. Ihm geht es nach einem kurzen Durchhänger wieder besser. Der Rest wird sowohl medizinisch, wie auch psychologisch betreut.“ „Danke. Was ist mit dir? Du hast einen Teil von dir verloren.“ „Die Blackbird war nie ein Teil von mir. Ich war nur auf ihr installiert und an sie gekoppelt worden, aber trotzdem habe ich sie nie als „Körper“ akzeptiert. Demnach ist ihr Verlust zwar traurig, aber nicht schmerzhaft für mich.“ „Für mich schon.“ Phoenixclaw wollte sich über die Stirn fahren, allerdings hatte sie den Helm kurz vergessen und stieß so nur gegen das Glas. „Was war das eigentlich gerade mit den Frequenzen? Wusste Hackett, dass er über wing’sche Frequenzen mit mir gesprochen hat? Oder war das für ihn bloß reiner Zufall?“ „Das ist relativ unwahrscheinlich. Master Techtron und Admiral Hackett sind alte Freunde. Er wusste wahrscheinlich auch, dass Techtron während des Gesprächs zugeschalten war. Außerdem hat er auch Ihr Gespräch mit Techtron verfolgen können. Wäre es nicht so, würde das einem Sicherheitsverstoß der Stufe 4 entsprechen.“ Phoenixclaw seufzte: „Dein Ernst? Wieso war Hackett dann so verstimmt, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich bei Wing bleiben werde? Er müsste sich insgeheim... er hat sich insgeheim gefreut, da er wusste, dass ich durch Wing meine Fähigkeiten besser ausschöpfen kann. Stimmt das?“ „Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. De facto allerdings ist das vielleicht der Grund, weshalb er Wing immer wieder einige kleinere militärische Aufträge gab. Außerdem war Wing wiederum der Auslöser ihrer wegbereitenden Mission. Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber so wie es momentan aussieht, wachsen Allianz und Wing Technologies in einigen Interessenbereichen wieder zusammen.“ „Wir sollten nicht spekulieren. Ich leg mich erst mal schlafen. Sollte sich irgendwas nähern, weck mich auf.“, meinte sie und legte sich hin. „Verstanden.“ Sie wurde durch hohe Pieptöne geweckt. Erst realisierte sie nicht, wo sie sich befand, dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. „EVI, was ist los? Sind Gegner in der Nähe?“, fragte sie noch halb im Schlaf. „Nein, ich wollte Sie nur wecken. Sie haben neun Stunden durchgeschlafen.“ „Neun Stunden?! Seit meiner Ausbildung hab ich nicht mehr so lange geschlafen. Du musst dich irren.“ „Nein, ich messe Ihr EEG. Von dem Moment, wo Sie eingeschlafen sind, bis jetzt sind es genau neun Stunden und acht Minuten. Sie verdrängen wohl, dass Sie wegen den Kollektorenangriff und der nachfolgenden Racheaktion keinen echten Schlaf hatten.“, erklärte EVI. Phoenixclaw richtete sich so weit wie möglich auf und orientierte sich neu, was an sich schon eine Leistung war. „Ok… EVI, vielleicht hast du mein Dilemma gestern mitbekommen, aber… Die Reaper kommen her, das Portal muss zerstört werden und jeder hier wird unweigerlich bei der Aktivierung des Projektes umkommen. Wie kommen Shepard und ich hier weg?“ „Nun… Die Sache wäre einfacher wenn Mitglieder der NF hier wären, oder Sie mehr Munition hätten. Auch ein Schatten-Agent wäre nützlich. Er könnte Shepard unbemerkt raustragen und in Sicherheit bringen, dann müssten Sie sich nur noch um sich kümmern, aber so?“ „Schön erkannt, dass ich zu wenig Munition habe, das weiß ich selbst.“ „Äh, Sie wissen, dass Sie immer noch die Cyberklingen, Abyss-Klingen, Plasmareaktoren und Blitzgeneratoren haben, oder?“, fragte EVI leicht verwundert. „Kann mir das mal einer sagen?! Nein, ich wusste es nicht! Ich wusste auch nicht, dass die Rüstung einen Phasengenerator hat! Was kann sie noch? Fliegen?!“ „Ja. Das auch. Außerdem ist sie praktisch unzerstörbar und passt sich widrigen Umständen an. Man kann mit ihr auch extrem hoch springen und dann einen Mega-Impulseangriff machen.“ „Und das kann man mir alles nicht sagen? Wer hat sie gebaut? Das Mastermind?“ „Genau. Nur sie besaß das Wissen eine solche Panzerung zu bauen. Die „Black Phoenix“ war ihre letzte Rüstung. Nach ihr kam keine weitere. Sie wurde auch nie benutzt, da davor die Katastrophe in London und der Exodus stattfanden und sie ihren Sinn verloren hatte.“ „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! EVI, warum sagst du mir das alles erst jetzt? Wieso hast du mir die Rüstung erst so spät gegeben?“ „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie damit klar kommen würden. Beim Kollektorenangriff hielt ich mich mit der Steuerung zurück, normalerweise sieht das HUD nämlich ganz anders aus.“ „EVI, halte so was nie wieder zurück! Und nun aktivier die Phoenix Delta-Panzerung genau so, wie es das Mastermind wollte.“, befahl Phoenixclaw. „Mit Vergnügen.“, meinte EVI fröhlich, worauf sich eigentlich alles änderte. Das HUD vor ihren Augen wurde runder und änderte seine Position. Auf der rechten Seite bildeten sich eine Karte und eine Miniaturansicht der Rüstung. Links kamen mehrere Ringe, welche auf ihre Iris getrackt waren und scheinbar die Zielerfassung darstellten. Daneben kamen Statusleisten, wichtige Meldungen und momentane Munitionsinformation. „Hm… Cool. Ok, was jetzt?“ „Moment, ich hacke mich in das Sicherheitssystem. Alles klar. Die stellen Shepard mit Seditativen ruhig. Scheinbar wollen sie ihn hier festhalten, bis die Reaper kommen und ihn dann übergeben.“ „Was wollen die Reaper von Shepard?“ „Was wollte der Vorbote von Ihnen?“ „Gute Frage. Ok. Dann sollte ich entweder das Zeug unwirksam machen oder die Verabreichung verhindern.“ „Eine gute Idee. Aber selbst dann wird es noch Stunden dauern, bis er wieder einsatzfähig ist.“ „Das Risiko geh ich ein. Ich kann mich doch unsichtbar machen, oder?“ „Sie sind, wenn man es so sieht, unsichtbar.“ „Dann ist ja alles gut.“ „Nur noch als Info: Die Bestände hier sind extrem hitzeempfindlich. Offenes Feuer ist deswegen nicht so gut.“, gab EVI noch zu verstehen. Was Phoenixclaw mit einen leichten Lächeln bestätigte. Sie glitt in einen guten Moment aus dem Luftschacht in die Krankenstation und suchte nach besagten Mitteln. „Hm… So wie es aussieht muss ich nur nachhelfen. Die Ärztin schreibt, dass sie die Dosis alle paar Stunden erhöhen muss. Scheinbar wird er immun dagegen. Mittlerweile braucht man so viel davon, dass würde reichen um eine ganze Kommandotruppe einzuschläfern. Naja, etwas Hitze, und es wird noch mehr gebraucht.“, dachte sie und ging zum Giftschrank. Zu ihrem Glück war selbiger offen. Mit Hilfe der Plasmageneratoren, deren Benutzung ihr per Crashkurs auf den HUD beigebracht wurde, erhitzte sie den Schrank auf über 40°C, das hält fast kein Wirkstoff aus. Die anderen Medikamente würden zwar auch unwirksam werden, aber da der ganze Asteroid demnächst in die Luft fliegt, dürfte das keinen mehr stören. „So, jetzt zieh ich mich erst mal zurück und trink einen Wasserkanister aus. Später komm ich wieder zurück und schau mir den Fortschritt an.“, dachte sie und ging durch die sperrangelweit offenen Türen und an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbei. Einen Raum weiter fand sie die Ausrüstung von Shepard, praktisch unerreichbar verschlossen. Das jedoch konnte sie ändern und packte die Sachen in den Waffenspint. EVI manipulierte die Kameras, so dass man die „fliegenden“ Teile nicht sehen konnte. Sie setzte ihren Weg gut gelaunt fort, fand die Küche und plünderte sie. Dann machte sie einen Rundgang, manipulierte die Tore des Hangars und versuchte jemanden auf einer wing’schen Frequenz zu erreichen, leider vergeblich. Nach etwa drei Stunden begann sie Videos über die Phoenix Delta-Panzerungen anzuschauen und war beeindruckt. Was sie da anhatte war eine Mech-Rüstung, nur sehr viel bequemer, stabiler, leichter und praktischer. Bis sie jedoch die Manöver des Masterminds fliegen konnte oder auch nur halb so gut mit den ausfahrbaren Krallen und Klingen, den Plasma- und Energiewaffen oder Schockwellen klarkommen würde, würde noch viel Zeit vergehen. Fürs erste reichten EVIs Einsteigertipps und der Hinweis, dass die Rüstung direkt auf ihre Synapsensignale reagiert. Nochmal drei Stunden später stibitzte Phoenixclaw ihr Abendessen und einen kleinen Kanister mit Wasser. Dabei entdeckte sie, dass die Vorsicht von vorhin gar nicht angebracht war, da alles was sie unsichtbar haben wollte auch unsichtbar wurde. Praktisch eine intelligente Tarnung. Sie verkroch sich für die Nacht vorsichtshalber wieder in die Lüftungsschächte und erfuhr über die angezapften Kanäle, dass es eine kleine Hexenjagt wegen verschwundener Essensrationen gab und, dass ihre Tarnidentität „Dr. Anna Stark“ – der Name ihrer Mutter, woher kannte Techtron ihn? – mittlerweile als geflohen galt. Das wiederum wurde durch eine seltsame Sichtung eines unbekannten kleinen Schiffes, einer wing’schen Fregatte der Mirage-Klasse, welche in der Nähe wartete und dann verschwand, angenommen. Gegen Abend, sie musste die Phasengeneratoren mittlerweile abschalten, damit sie nicht dauerbelastet werden, bat sie EVI dasselbe wie einen Tag zuvor und legte sich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie wieder durch die schrecklichen hohen Töne geweckt. Bis zur Ankunft war es nur noch knapp ein halber Tag. Wenn Shepard nicht bald aufwacht, würde sie das Projekt einfach so in Gang setzten und verschwinden. Sie aktivierte wieder die Phasengeneratoren und schlich sich zur Krankenstation. Alles in allem war Shepard nun fast zwei Tage ruhiggestellt gewesen. Das verwendete Mittel müsste eigentlich kaum noch eine Wirkung zeigen, egal in welcher Menge es verwendet wird, trotzdem war er noch weggetreten. „Jetzt reicht’s mir!“, dachte sie und wollte schon rein stürmen um etwas „nachzuhelfen“. In dem Moment meinte die Ärztin, dass etwas mit den Sensoren nicht stimmen kann, da es so wirke, als würde Shepard aufwachen. Dieser regte sich dann auch, worauf die Ärztin raus stürmte und eine Barriere zum Behandlungsraum aufbaute. Phoenixclaw öffnete Shepard lächelnd an einem der Terminals den Zugriff zu den Sicherheitsmechs hinter der Ärztin und schaute sich das nachfolgende Feuergefecht mit Freuden an. „Commander, ich glaube er wird das Projekt starten wollen. Empfiehlt sich eine Offenbarung?“, fragte EVI zaghaft als Phoenixclaw vorrausging um den Weg für den noch unbewaffneten Shepard freizumachen. „Nein. Das wäre unklug. Er darf nichts erfahren. Ich werde nur etwas die Truppen ausdünnen. Mehr nicht. Niemand in der Allianz, außer Hackett, darf wissen, dass ich noch lebe. Zeig mir den Weg in den Hangar, aber so, dass ich möglichst viele Leute erwischen kann. Ich möchte die Rüstung mal auf Herz und Niere testen.“, meinte sie und brach gleich mal einem entgegenkommenden Wachmann mit einem einzigen Handgriff das Genick. Der von EVI gezeigte Weg würde sie in die Nähe der Reaktoranlage bringen, und somit auch direkt am Steuerpult vorbei. Sie könnte also selbst das Projekt auslösen, dann hätte Shepard aber weniger Zeit zum Entkommen. Sie ließ es, legte sich dafür aber in einem Parallelgang mit Wissenschaftlern und Sicherheitsleuten an. Ganze Gruppen dünnte sie mithilfe der neuen Waffen aus. Kamen ihr die Leute zu nahe, brannte sie ihnen mit ihrem heißen Handschuh das Gesicht weg, oder fuhr die Abyss-Klingen aus ihrer Unterarmpanzerung aus, was dann in ein Gemetzel endete. Viele schrien etwas um ihren „Göttern“, den Reapern, ihren Respekt zu erweisen. Keiner war mehr bei Sinnen. Was für brillante Köpfe das auch immer waren, nun ist davon nichts mehr übrig. Die Abschnitte, durch die sie hindurch rauschte, versiegelte sie. Hinter den Türen hätte man sowieso nur noch Blutseen gesehen. Laut EVI half das aber nicht viel. Es gab immer noch zu viele Leute, die Shepards Weg bremsten. „Er ist gleich beim Kontrollraum! Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, wird der Asteroid in wenigen Stunden ins Portal krachen!“, meldete EVI aufgeregt. Es gab einen heftigen Ruck. Phoenixclaw dachte, dass nun alles in trockenen Tüchern war, doch zu früh gefreut. Plötzlich gab es eine Flukuation im Stromnetz. Die Lichter leuchteten mal stärker und mal schwächer. „Was ist los?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Das System bricht zusammen. Aber das hängt nicht direkt mit der Aktivierung zusammen. Irgendjemand macht sich am Reaktor zu schaffen. Er wird instabil!“, warnte EVI. Phoenixclaw, die sich zwar in der Nähe des Reaktors befand, aber eigentlich zum äußeren Hangar unterwegs war, biss sich auf die Lippen. „Soll ich mich dem annehmen?“, fragte sie und schaute auf die Karte, da kamen jede Menge Gegner, die runter zum Reaktor wollten. „Ich empfehle nur ausdünnen. Wegen Ihrer Manipulation ist der innere Hangar blockiert. Der äußere ist aber sehr weit weg, damit diese Station nicht so leicht erkannt wird.“, meinte EVI. „Na dann.“ Phoenixclaw schloss sich den Leuten an, die gerade runter zum Reaktor rannten und versuchte vor allem die Techniker zu erwischen. „Es sind nur noch 50% von der Menge, die eigentlich hätte kommen müssen. Commander Shepard muss damit zurechtkommen. Ziehen Sie sich zurück! Das Team beim anderen Hangar hat sich schon zurückgezogen und es ist nur noch ein Shuttle da!“, erklärte EVI, als Phoenixclaw gerade einen weiteren Trupp ausradiert hatte und die blutigen Abyss-Klingen wieder einfuhr. Ihre schwarze Rüstung hatte sich mittlerweile den Blutspritzern angepasst und besaß nun blutrote Streifen. Der Reaktor wurde mittlerweile stabilisiert. Sie konnte von ihrer Position aus durch mehrere Fenster auf den Reaktor und somit auf Dr. Kenson schauen, die gerade mit Shepard sprach. Phoenixclaw zog sich zurück und hörte plötzlich eine Explosion. Sie blickte sich nur kurz um, rannte dann aber Richtung äußerer Hangar. Auf den Weg begegneten ihr kaum noch Leute, scheinbar zogen sich alle in den Hauptkomplex zurück. Jene, die noch relativ klar bei Verstand waren, hämmerten entweder an den sabotierten Toren des inneren Hangars oder suchten sich schnell ein anderes Shuttle. Alle anderen hielten die Stellung und eröffneten sogar das Feuer auf die fliehenden Leute. Phoenixclaw kam beim anderen Hangar an. Es war niemand mehr dort. Nur noch ein einzelnes Shuttle war zu sehen. Sie stieg rein und öffnete die Hangartore. Bevor sie abhob, fragte sie EVI, was mit Shepard war, und bekam eine ernüchternde Antwort: „Kenson wollte sich in die Luft sprengen. Shepard erschoss sie daraufhin. Leider drückte die tote Kenson den Knopf. Shepard wurde gegen eine Stützsäule geschleudert und ist nun entweder bewusstlos oder tot.“ „Ach Mist!“, rief Phoenixclaw und war kurz unschlüssig. „Ok. Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste. Em sap greu, Comandant Shepard.“, meinte sie auf Katalanisch – es tut mir leid – und flog ab. „EVI, gibt es im System eine Fregatte, die nicht unter batarianischer Flagge steht?“, fragte sie nachdem sie den Asteroiden verlassen hatte und einen Weg zum Massenportal sah. „Ja. Das einzige Schiff ist die Normandy. Sie können das Shuttle mithilfe Ihrer Rüstung tarnen, allerdings überlastet es die Kondensatoren. Versuchen Sie also so schnell wie möglich die Normandy zu erreichen.“, erklärte EVI. „Genau das wollte ich wissen. Wann sind wir in deren LADAR-Bereich? Wann bemerken uns die Sensoren der Normandy?“ „Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, wenn Sie die Phasenverschiebung aktivieren müssen. Der Rest wird von alleine gehen.“ Nur etwa einen Kilometer weiter gab EVI das Signal. Nachdem Phoenixclaw die Phasenverschiebung aktiviert und auf das Shuttle ausgedehnt hatte, versuchte sie mit selbigen so schnell wie möglich an die Normandy ranzukommen. EVI versprach, dass sie einen Weg rein finden würde. Sie hielt ihr Versprechen ein. Phoenixclaw steuerte das Shuttle unter die Normandy, wo eine kleine Luftluke offen stand. Solange sie mit dem Shuttle, welches nun von EVI gesteuert wurde, in Kontakt blieb, würde die Phasenverschiebung funktionieren. Hatte sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr, würde die Phasenverschiebung zusammenbrechen. Auf Phoenixclaws Nachfrage hin meinte EVI übrigens, dass sie die Luke nicht geöffnet hatte. Scheinbar hatte der Pilot der Normandy sie vergessen. Sie sprang mit einem beherzten Sprung in die Luke und schloss sie gleich manuell. Mit dem Moment, wo sie abgesprungen war, wechselte EVI das Shuttle in ÜLG und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Sie ging dann in dann durch die innere Service-Klappe in das Innere des Schiffes. Phoenixclaw drehte sich um schaute gleich auf das Logo der Wing Technologies. Die ganzen Verstrebungen, die von Technik und Wandverkleidung verdeckt waren, aber auch die Verkleidungen selbst und kleine Kleinigkeiten, waren entweder mit den Kürzel „WT“ oder dem Zeichen selbst geschmückt. Auf einigen Sachen konnte man sogar die Seriennummer sehen, welche auch immer wieder ein „WT“ drinnen hatte. „Alter... Ich dachte Cerberus hat nur das Gerüst gestohlen. Nicht gleich ein halbfertiges Schiff!“, dachte sie laut. „Äh... Commander... Wir haben ein kleines Problem. Ich konnte die VI der Normandy nicht austricksen. Mit anderen Worten: Sie weiß, dass Sie hier sind.“, meldete sich EVI zögernd. Phoenixclaw seufzte. „Ich mach das schon. Nicht umsonst vertraute man mir alle möglichen VIs und Tech an. Zeig mir nur den Weg zum Server.“ „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das nicht machen.“, meinte eine andere Stimme. Phoenixclaw fuhr hoch und stieß sich den Kopf an einer Leitung. Glücklicherweise war sie so weit im Wartungsbereich drinnen, das niemand es hörte. „Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Phoenixclaw instinktiv und hielt sich den Kopf, den trotz Helm tat das ganz schön weh. „Ich bin EDI, die künstliche Intelligenz dieses Schiffes. Verlassen Sie die Normandy, sofort!“, forderte sie die KI auf. „Aha. Das ist leider nicht drinnen, sonst werde ich mitsamt des Sonnensystems in die Luft gejagt. Au. EVI, schick Techtron und Hackett ‘ne kleine Zusammenfassung. Vor allem Techtron. Inhalt: Projekt aktiv, Shepard wahrscheinlich tot, ich auf der Normandy.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und kroch voran, mittlerweile mit einem kleinen Lageplan, den sie per Ultraschall bekommen hat. „Commander, die normalen Frequenzen werden von der Schiffs-KI geblockt. Ich kann nur an Techtron senden.“, sprach EVI. „Kein Problem. Das leidige Thema bekomm ich noch in den Griff.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw. „Wer sind Sie?“, fragte EDI. „Einer Cerberus-KI sag ich gar nichts.“, antwortete sie nur und kroch voran, gleich käme sie unter den Antriebskern und von dort aus ging ein weiterer Wartungsschacht nach oben. „Ich gehörte nicht mehr zu Cerberus. Ich bin eine freie KI, so wie die Ihre.“ „EVI? Kann das stimmen?“, fragte sie leise. „Kann ich nicht feststellen. Dafür müsste ich auslesen ob sie noch an ihre Fesseln und Persönlichkeitsbeschränkungen gebunden ist.“, erklärte EVI. „Ok... EDI, warum sollte ich dir glauben? Wenn ich meinen Namen erzähle, und du es zu deinem Boss schickst, wird das unweigerlich zu einem Krieg mit meinem Arbeitgeber führen, so wie zu massiven Vergeltungsschlägen, Spionageproblemen und Kleinkram.“, sprach sie und bezog sich dabei auf den Firmen-Krieg, der einmal gegen eine Firma namens „Cerberus Corporation“ lief. „Hey, ich hab plötzlich Zugriff auf ihre Daten. Sie ist eine freie KI. Alles ist sicher. Momentan verschweigt sie sogar Ihre Präsenz.“, meinte EVI plötzlich. „Hm... Ok. Ich glaube dir mal. Ich bin Commander Phoenixclaw von den Wing Technologies. Und dies ist eigentlich ein Wing-Schiff. Wenn du mich raus katapultierst, wird die Existenz dieses Schiffes nicht mehr länger geduldet.“ „Alles klar. Sie dürfen sich frei bewegen. Ich gebe Ihre Anwesenheit nicht weiter.“, sprach EDI nun seltsam gelassen. „Das war irgendwie zu einfach...“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw und befestigte einige kleine Sonden an, unter und hinter Kabeln, Verstrebungen und tragenden Teilen. „Die Nachrichten an Admiral Hackett und Master Techtron sind verschickt. Die Blockade der normalen Frequenzen wurde aufgehoben.“, meldete EVI pflichtbewusst. „Danke, ihr beiden.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und machte sich wieder unsichtbar, dann ging sie aus den Wartungsschacht raus und in einen kleinen Lagerraum rein. Eine tätowierte Frau schlief gerade auf einer einfachen Pritsche, sie bemerkte gar nicht, das sich jemand an ihr vorbeischlich. Genauso lief es auch auf den Mannschaftsdeck ab, wo sie sich einfach brettelbreit vor der Krankenstation hinsetzte. EDI hatte sogar einige interne Frequenzen für sie geöffnet, so dass sie mitbekam, wie eine Quarianerin namens Tali immer wieder nervös nachfragte, ob man schon etwas von Shepard gehört hatte. Ihre Ansprechpartner waren entweder EDI oder der Pilot Jeff Moreau aka „Joker“. Während sie einfach so dasaß und dank EVI einen kleinen Countdown mit der restlichen verbliebenen Zeit hatte, dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie die Verbindungen der KI zum Schiff kappen und hochrennen sollte. Oben würde sie den Piloten k.o. schlagen, sich im Cockpit einsperren und die Normandy ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgeben. Letzten Endes hatte Techtron die Normandy überhaupt erst in Auftrag gegeben, damit sie ein Schiff hätte. Die Sache mit Cerberus war demnach eine ärgerliche Sache und vielleicht würde sie in dem Fall sogar das Kommando über das Schiff bekommen. Die Stunden vergingen. Als jemand vom Mannschaftsdeck hochfuhr, hing sie sich an und landete im KIZ. Es war schlichter ausgestattet wie das, was sie auf der Blackbird hatte. Fast schon zum Ausgleich für die ganzen Wing-Logos an Stellen, die die normalen Crewmitglieder sowieso nie zu Gesicht bekamen, war hier überall das Zeichen von Cerberus. Phoenixclaw überlegte wirklich für einen kleinen Moment, ob sie vorgehen und den Piloten umhauen sollte. Sie ging zwar vor und war kurz davor, aber im entscheidenden Moment kam eine Meldung von Shepard rein. Sie war ohne Ton, von schlechter Qualität und nur kurz, aber es reichte, damit Phoenixclaw ihre Überlegung aufgab und sich in eine Ecke des KIZ niederließ. Dort wartete sie dann im Schneidersitz darauf, das irgendwas passierte. Je näher der Asteroid dem Portal kam, desto angespannter war die Atmosphäre, einige Offiziere bekamen leichte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Die Frau am Kommunikationsterminal schaute immer wieder nervös auf. Phoenixclaws Warten zahlte sich schließlich aus. Kurz bevor der Asteroid mit dem Portal zusammenprallte, machte die Normandy einen harten Kurswechsel und flog auf den Asteroiden zu. Kurze Zeit später rannte Shepard rein und rief, dass es gleich holprig werden würde. Die Normandy sprang im allerletzten Moment. Geschafft ging Shepard zur Galaxie-Karte hin und beobachtete, was mit dem System passierte. Phoenixclaw trat in Sichtweiter der Karte und schaute ebenfalls drauf. Es war heftig. Als das Massenportal zerbrach und seine Kraft mit einem Mal entlud, wurde das gesamte System und alles in einem Umkreis von einem Parsec komplett vernichtet. Inklusive einer kleinen Reaper-Vorhut, die den Messungen von Wing nach immerhin den Rest um einige Monate voraus war. Noch in fast zwei Parsec wurden Sonnen verschoben und Planeten verwüstet. Phoenixclaw war baff über diese Zerstörungskraft und fuhr dann, unbemerkt, mit Shepard aufs Mannschaftsdeck. Etwas später, sie waren laut Joker mittlerweile im Sol-System. Meldete sich Techtron bei ihr: „Das war fabelhaft. Das Alpha-Portal wurde zerstört, alles verlief nach Plan. Sie und Shepard haben der Galaxie wichtige Zeit gegeben. Außerdem sehe ich gerade, dass Sie die Normandy mit kleinen Sonden ausgestattet haben. Danke dafür, damit können wir sie besser orten und müssen nicht mehr Rätselraten, wo die verlorene Tochter steckt. Wissen Sie schon, wo Sie von Bord gehen können?“ Phoenixclaw fühlte sich zu sehr geschmeichelt von Techtron und wollte ihre Leistung eigentlich drücken, doch das ließ er nicht zu, also meinte sie einfach: „Ich weiß noch nicht wo ich von Bord gehen kann. Aber wenn es die Erde ist, in deren Nähe wir uns gerade aufhalten, dann werde ich es dort versuchen. Haben Sie sonst noch was?“ „Nein. Melden Sie sich einfach, wenn wir Sie abholen sollen. Machen Sie sich davor aber noch schöne Tage. Das was Sie in so kurzer Zeit geschafft haben, schaffen nicht viele. Aria Reshanta.“, entgegnete er nur. „Aria Reshanta, Techtron.“, beendete Phoenixclaw und lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber des Fahrstuhls. Laut EVI und EDI befand sich die SSV Chicago im Anflug. Scheinbar wollte Admiral Hackett eine Live-Rückmeldung von Shepard. Sie wartete etwas und öffnete sowohl ihren Helm, wie auch die Tarnschilde aus, als sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete und jemand bekanntes raustrat. Admiral Hackett wirkte nicht überrascht, als er sie sah, sondern eher erfreut. „Schön, dass Sie heil aus der Sache rausgekommen sind, Commander Phoenixclaw“, meinte er nur. Phoenixclaw neigte nur kurz den Kopf. „Ich habe nur getan, was die Situation verlangt hat. Sir, ich weiß, das ist der falsche Ort, aber was da auf uns zu kommt... Mit den Alpha-Portal haben wir die Reaper, ähnlich wie mit den Verschließen des Citadel-Portals, nur verlangsamt, nicht aufgehalten. Nach Messungen von wing’schen Laranc-Sonden kommen da viele tausend Reaper auf uns zu. Erste Hochrechnungen von Saviesa-Rechnern ergeben eine mögliche Verlustzahl von 300 Milliarden Leuten, und das ist noch optimistisch und nur auf einen siegreichen Krieg gemünzt. Haben Sie schon eine Strategie?“ Hackett schaute kurz auf sie und dann nach oben. „Kann man gegen so was eine gute Strategie haben? Es ist noch zu früh um das zu sagen. Momentan kann man nur spekulieren, und das ist mehr als unklug.“, erklärte er, wobei irgendwas in seiner Stimme lag. War das... Angst? Oder gar Verzweiflung? „Haben Sie vor auf diesem Schiff zu bleiben?“, fragte er gleich weiter. „Nur falls es zur Erde fliegt und dort landet. Ansonsten muss ich mir was überlegen. Ich brauch jetzt erst mal Urlaub.“, antwortete sie. „Das wird es. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine schöne Zeit bei Wing. Und noch eine schöne Pause.“, meinte er und drehte sich schon weg. „Oh, und grüßen Sie Antoni Cescra i Gaudí von mir. Sie wissen schon: Master Techtron.“, sprach er noch. Dann ging er. Phoenixclaw machte sich wieder unsichtbar und schlich sich in Hörweite zur Krankenstation. Shepard legte einen Bericht vor und sprach auch über die bevorstehende Reaperinvasion. Hackett stimmte seinen Ansichten, die ja auch ihre waren, zu, erklärte aber gleichzeitig, dass durch das Projekt ein ganzes System mit über 300.000 Batarianern zerstört wurde und nun mal derjenige, der den Knopf drückte, bestraft wird. Als er ging, erklärte er dem Commander noch, dass dieser seine beste Uniform rauskramen sollte, wenn die Erde ruft. Was sie auch tat. Nur wenig später – die Normandy war mittlerweile von der Allianz beschlagnahmt worden, Shepard wurde festgenommen, durfte das Schiff aber anders als seine nun ehemaligen Cerberus-Crewmitglieder nicht verlassen – legte die Normandy in Vancouver an. Phoenixclaw schlich sich raus und bekam durch wing’sche Kontakte einen Shuttleflug ins Föderationsgebiet von Barcelona. In Barcelona blieb sie etwa eine Woche, besuchte das Grab ihrer Eltern, das des Masterminds und das von Antoni Gaudí, einem ihrer ältesten Vorbilder. Sie entspannte im Park Güell und betete in der Sagrada Família; nicht zu Gott, sondern zu Reshanta und dem galaktischen Pantheon, damit die Götter ihr Kraft gaben, für das, was passieren würde. Dann sagte sie Techtron über EVI Bescheid (und übermittelte dabei auch die Grüße von Steven Hackett) und kam mithilfe der wing‘schen Fregatte „Rising Sky“ wieder ins offizielle Föderationsgebiet. An diese Zeit erinnerte sie sich später noch. Es war die letzte schöne und unbeschwerte Zeit. Die Zeit, vor dem Sturm... Ende von "Das Geheimnis der Ankunft" Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)